The Key Of Fate
by ssjzohan
Summary: One minute I'm fighting Heartless in a dream, and the next minute I wake up somewhere that's definitely not my home. Where am I? Male!OC / Self-insert / Kingdom Hearts and RWBY Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**First person pov.**

Darkness, that's all I see all around me, but it's weird I can see myself just fine. Am I truly in darkness or am I just surrounded by pure nothing. I think these thoughts as I continue to fall into the shadowy abyss "wait is that wind" I say for the first time my voice cracking as I do so from apparently not using it in a while. The force of the wind soon shifts my body so my feet are below me and as soon as they do I land on some platform of darkness.

"This seems familiar" I say to myself as I look around before I take a step forward and my eyes widen in shock as what appear to be doves start flying all around me blinding my sight before I can stare at the platform. "Whoa" I say to myself quietly as I stare at what appears to be me on the stained window platform. "They even got the glasses right" I say with confusion as I stare at myself wearing a pure white shirt with regular blue jeans and my regular Nike shoes and even my black and yellow glasses. "I've seen this before but where" I ask as I hear what sounds to be a gentle voice from the darkness. **"Power sleeps within you if you give it form it will help you**".

As soon as the voice ends three pedestals rise up from the platform, one with a sword, one with a shield, and one with a weird stick looking thing. As soon as I see these items it all comes back to me." Now I remember this is exactly like kingdom hearts" I say to myself excitedly since the game is one of my favorites. "This is one awesome dream" I say as I take the sword from the pedestal and the voice says **"The power of the warrior, invincible courage, is this the path you choose**". "Yes it is" I say out loud to the voice as the other pedestals shrink into the ground.

"Well that's different" I mumble to myself as the voice says **"now there will be many who will try and stop you but keep your light strong**" the voice says as what appears to be heartless rise from the ground, but these heartless appear to have bone playing as some kind of armor. "That's not normal" I say as I quickly run back and stop at the edge before I tighten my grip on my sword and start fighting back. Slashing a heartless across the face before spinning around and blocking a swipe that could have taken off my head and quickly counter with a strong swipe across there chest and watch as they disappear into darkness. But I quickly turn around and glare at the remaining few heartless "alright come on".

I say as I quickly thrust my sword where the heart would be on one and quickly parrying a slash before I slash across the heartless face and finally turn to the last one and start to breath heavy not used to fighting at all. "Let's finish this" I say to heartless before I charge forward and go for a jump over the heartless and land behind him and spin with my sword decapitating the heartless as the voice from before says **"for you hold the greatest weapon of all**". "I did it" I say quietly before I feel a chilling feeling in my legs as I look down and see that I'm sinking into darkness. "Hey let go" I yell out in fear as I struggle to get out but fail as the darkness soon overcomes me and I soon begin to feel sick. "**Your journey begins now young one"** the voice says before I completely pass out.

"Owe my head what happened" I ask tiredly as I push myself up from a wall behind me. "And where are my glasses" I say tiredly as I look around and finally see them next to where I was sitting. "Wow I'm an idiot" I say while face palming at my stupidity. I then quickly put them on and gasp once I see where I am. I am currently in an alley with loads of crates "how did I get here" I ask myself as I try to think about how I got myself in this current predicament but cant remember anything.

I soon exit the alley and look around the street for any clues on where I am but nothing seems familiar. That's when I see what appears to be a girl around my age with blackish reddish hair talking with a man with orange hair and a cane "Wonder if they can tell me where I am" I ask as I make my way over to them. But stop when the man lifts up his cane and points it at the girl and an explosion follows "What the heck was that" I say to myself hoping no one noticed but unfortunately a man that seemed to be an accomplice of the guy with the cane saw me and pulls out a weird gun looking device and says "sorry kid no witnesses" but before he shoots I see the girl pull out what looks like a giant scythe and start mercilessly beating the crap of the rest of the man's goons. "Crap better hurry" he says before he quickly pulls the trigger, I quickly close my eyes my hands in front of my face preparing for deaths embrace before a loud ding is heard and I feel a small vibration in my hand.

"What" the man says in shock before I notice I'm holding what appears to be a giant key like sword with the guard being pure red and the blade being white with a crown for the teeth and what looks like a three circle key chain. "Whoa" I say to myself before I quickly attack the man who was still stunned and manage to knock him out with a hard slap from the flat side of my weapon on to his face. I quickly look around concerned for the girl before I find her dashing across the roof tops after the man. "Better make sure she's ok" I say to myself while sighing and looking around to find an access ladder. "Perfect" I say quietly as I quietly climb up holding my sword in my mouth.

When I do finally make it up on top I see the man get into some kind of helicopter and wave his cane in a fare well gesture as a woman stands by him waving her arms and soon weird arcane symbols form in front of her. I don't know how but I knew that was trouble so I quickly run as fast as I can to get in front of her. "What are you doing" the girl shouts at me as I try to act as a human shield as I say "I honestly don't know" before my sword begins to glow and information enters my mind as I mutter a word "aero" and what appears to be a miniature tornado surrounds me and the girl. "Whoa" the girl says as she stares at the wind in awe but soon the women the women launches what looks like a massive stream of fire at us.

I shut my eyes tight waiting for the pain of being burned alive to hit us but when I don't feel anything for a couple of minutes I open them and my jaw drops when I see purple arcane symbols protecting us from the attack. "Phew" I say as I let out a sigh of relief as I see the helicopter fly away I turn around and see another women with blond hair and glass giving me stern glare which made me shiver slightly as she's says to the girl and me "We need to talk to you two". "We're not in trouble are we" I ask timidly under the women's glare. 'Well what did I get myself into' I think while fearing for my health if events like these keep happening.

**Alright guys this is ssjzohan with a new story idea, and if you can't already tell it's a SI with kingdom hearts/RWBY cross over the idea wouldn't leave so I finally typed it anyway reviews would be appreciated so I could know how to improve my writing skills, anyway I got most of it out of the way so I'd like at least 2-5 reviews before I post my next chapter so I guess I'll see you guys then bye **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's Ssjzohan and to be honest I didn't think my story would get this many reviews this fast, so thanks again guys I really appreciate it now I don't have much else to say besides please review so I can learn to be a better writer and now for the next chapter of "Key of Fate"**

The girl next to me seemed like she had seen a god before her as she said "you're a huntress" gasping a little in between "can I have your autograph" while looking like a child meeting their favorite super hero.

"Silver" I finally say quietly while noticing her eyes, I'm almost positive silver is not a normal eye color. But hey who am I to judge.

"Um what" the girl says, slightly confused at me while the women looks at us her glare somehow getting even worse.

"Your eyes there silver" I say quickly as I look away slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah and yours are brown" the girl says with a smile as she gives off another gasp while saying "oh my gosh, I never introduced myself, my name is ruby rose nice to meet you" the girl ended as she offered me her hand.

"Well nice to meet you ruby my name is Zohan Volt" I say quickly a smile forming on my face while the woman finally says

"Now that you two are aquatinted lets go". With a small growl while dragging me by the back of my shirt. This woman is really strong I think with a slight shiver.

"Hey I can walk" I say as I notice ruby giggling at my expense. I quickly sigh my weapon falling out of my grasp silently on the roof.

'Why do I feel like a criminal' I think silently as the women from before is pacing the room 'all I did was try to help ruby and I even knocked out a thug while I was doing that it counts for something right'. I sigh before plopping my head on the table before me. I look over to ruby and notice she has this kicked puppy look on her face.

"I hope you realize your actions for tonight won't be taken lightly you two" she begins as she gives us each a small glare "you put yourselves and others in great danger" she continues as she finally stops I front of us.

When she does I finally sit up straight looking in her eyes not wanting to appear as if I'm ignoring her. "They started it" ruby quickly says as she gives a small pout like a child denied a piece of candy. I have to suppress a chuckle from that thought while pretending to cough so I can get some air again

"And if it were up to me, I'd send you both home with a pat on your back" the women says as ruby gains a giant smile "and a slap on the wrist" the women says slapping her weapon on the table. Rung quickly leans back away while I try to breathe normally all the air leaving my body from the near closeness of the strike

"That was too close" I whisper as I bring my hands to my lap and try to start breathing normally again

"But someone here wants to meet you two" she says before stepping to the side.

A man with silver hair and glasses kind of like my own but mine are squared shape not circles leans down in front of ruby while saying" ruby rose you have ...silver eyes" while looking as if he was confused somehow.

"yeah Zohan said the same thing" ruby said while turning to look at me, and so does the man, he looks me up and down like he was appraising me before turning to the women and saying to ruby

"Anyway where did you learn to fight like this" while the women shows a clip of ruby mercilessly beating down on the goons.

"Signal academy" ruby says slowly while the man looks like he expected the answer and says

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous Weapons designed"

"Well one professor in particular" ruby says accidentally cutting the man off. I look on with interest as the two started to talk, was signal a military school that taught teens how to fight bad guys and who was this man anyway.

"You're professor ozpin of beacon academy" ruby says while gaining a gleam in her eyes. Well there's my answer' I think to myself with a small smile as they continue talking almost like they even forgot I was in the room. I gave a small chuckle as they probably did, but did I hold it against them, not really I'm used to being ignored.

As soon as I'm done thinking these thoughts I notice ozpin saying "all right I'll see you at beacon" before I notice ruby smiling like she won the lottery, that girl is very expressive I think with a smile as ozpin turns towards me. "Now if you'll excuse miss rose I'd like to talk to ….Zohan now privately I'll see you at beacon in two days, good bye". Before the women shows ruby out the door.

"Bye Zohan maybe I'll see you at beacon" before she's out of the room. I start to sweat nervously as ozpin continues to stare at me before he gives a light chuckle and says

"if you're worried that you're in trouble, relax you aren't but I'd like to ask you some questions" he ends off seriously making me look at him curiously before I nod.

"First I'd like your real name" ozpin says as he leans forward on the table inter locking his hands together.

"My name is Zohan volt" I say confused as I look at ozpin more seriously.

"Alright second question, what type of weapon is this" ozpin says before he shows me holding my sword and using aero to shield me and ruby. This one takes me by surprise as I look down at the ground while saying

"I don't know, sir it appeared right before I got shot I never had it before today I swear" I say with as much honesty as I could put in my voice, hoping he will believe me.

"Ok then do you know how you made this tornado" ozpin says as he shows me the clip again.

"No I think my sword gave me the information to do it", I say slowly realizing I was missing my sword "aww man my sword" I say with a frown before a bright light forms in my hand as my sword is once again in my grasps. Through all of this ozpin merely sips on what I assume is coffee before saying.

"Interesting seems you can call your sword from anywhere". Before my sword shines once again and the name of my sword is finally revealed to me.

"The keyblade" I say cutting ozpin off.

"The keyblade" he asks curiously as I stare at my weapon with care.

"This is the keyblade" I say while pointing to it its dark guard shining in the room.

"Now my final question, will you come to my school" he says as he leans back in his chair a calculating look on his face.

"You want me to come to your school, but I've never had any combat training" I say with a shocked look on my face as I stare at ozpin. Though he only chuckles at my reaction.

"Yes because I can feel that you have untapped potential I would merely like to help you obtain that potential, also because you have no place else to go" he says closing his eyes as if he bared the weight of the world on his shoulders. The second part of what he says finally hits me.

"What do you mean I have no place to go" I ask quickly as the women from before pulls up a search for the volts family.

"Because according to the records on every capital you and your family don't exist" she says as a slightly sad look appears on her face, when I hear this I start to break out in cold sweat.

"Do you remember anything that could give us a clue of what could erase your family's existence in a blink of an eye?" ozpin asks as I force myself to calm down though I am still shivering lightly with the room growing colder after the statement was made.

"No nothing it was an average day yesterday, nothing extreme happened, except, except for the dream I had" I say as I start to try and remember the most that I can.

"A dream" ozpin asks as he leans forward again seeming like he is more interested than before.

"Yeah my dream, in it I was standing on some sort of platform I soon got the keyblade to fight against these shadow monsters with what looked like bone plating as armor" I say not noticing as ozpin and the women barely flinch. "I soon defeated them all before I think I was getting swallowed up by the darkness when I heard a voice say 'your journey begins now' that's all I remember" I say as I slump in my chair the day's events finally catching up to me.

"That is very interesting, but I need to know so I can get you in the system, will you come to my school" ozpin asks as he looks at me with what I think is a small amount of concern. I can say no and live off the street and have the chance of being mugged, or I can say yes and not only learn about how I maybe got here, but also how to realize my full potential, the answers obvious.

"I'll join your school, your right I have no place to go plus learning how to use my potential sounds like fun" I say as I give the both of them a smile.

"wonderful the dustplane comes in two days at the docks be on time, oh and since you have no lien(1) ill need miss goodwitch to take your measurements so she can get you some clothes he says with a cheeky grin on his face as the women now known as goodwitch sighed as she pulled out a roll of tape and began. It only took a few minutes, but when she was done, I was blushing a bright red. "Now since that's over with take this and go to the inn across the street and ask for two nights" ozpin says seriously before he hands me what looks like a credit card. "Don't worry about the price beacon will handle the payments but please don't buy anything extreme" he says with small laughter as we all leave the building

"see you in two days professor" I say with a wave as I enter the inn not really paying attention as I pay for my nights and walk to my room. As soon as I get there I immediately lock the door and flop on my bed, sleep claiming me almost instantly as my last thought is "if today was like this imagine what the time at the school will be like".

**Updated hopefully this is easier to read now , anyway thanks again Jalen senpai for your help and I'll see you guys next time ssjzohan out peace**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for disappearing ive had this story about four months and we've hit 407 views which just blows my mind so once again thanks for reading and please drop a review and maybe a follow and favorite now time for chapter 3**

**Zohan pov**

Stupid sun go away" I murmur as I try to cover my eyes from the blinding rays of the sun with my pillow. But sigh as I'm effectively awake all ready and with a groan sit up and take in the hotel room. In front of me was an average flat screen TV while to its left was the bathroom and to the right of it was what looked like a mini fridge. Now this was common in most if not all hotel rooms but what caught my attention was what looked like a washer and dryer combined into one.

"what the hell is that" I mumble still trying to fully wake up as I walk over to it and notice in small writing "washer dryer combo manufactured by the Schnee corporation". I said while slowly scratching my head before I shrug and think 'at least now I'll have some actual clean clothes'. I soon put my clothes in the machine and hit the lowest setting before I quickly step into the shower eagerly cleaning off the dirt and grime I had from yesterday. When I'm finished I step out to hear the machine giving a ding showing that my clothes were finished drying.

Perfect timing" I say to myself as I quickly change into my dark blue shirt and blue jeans while picking up my glasses from the night stand against the bed. "All right time to explore" I say with a smile before my stomach growls loudly "but first complimentary breakfast" as I head down and eat a nice mea of waffles and sasuges and eggs before I finally make my way into the town "that reminds me I don't even know where I am" I mutter as I quickly look around for some kind of clue like a welcome sign or something. I soon find a newspaper stand selling maps as well and quickly buy one and look over it "so I'm in vale huh well at least I know that much now" I say as I continue to walk around after I put the map in my pocket "but now I need to know how I got here and why" I say quietly as I try to find a shop to pass sometime. As I continue my walk into vale I notice a small book store that read 'tuksons book trade' "maybe learning the history would be a good idea" before I walk into the store and see a middle aged man with deep black hair and a kind smile

"Welcome to tuksons book trade, where we have every book under the sun how may I help you" he asks while turning his gaze from the counter to me.

"Do you have any history books about vale hopefully some with recent news" I ask quickly with a sheepish smile. "I'd like to learn more about vale since I got here a couple of days ago" I say before chuckling quickly.

After a bit of commotion in the back I hear him come back to the counter a decent sized book in his hand."here you go..." He trails off as I realize I haven't even introduced myself.

"Zohan nice to meet you" I say with a smile as I hand him the credit card. 'I hope ozpin isn't to bad about these new charges' once I had my card back I smile at him before realizing I didn't know his name and say"it was nice doing business Mr..." Trailing off as he had done before.

The man looked at me confused for a couple of seconds before a deep grin threatens to split his face...was that a fang I just saw. "The names tukson kid it is my book shop after all" while giving a small chuckle.

"Right of course it is" I say with a chuckle as grab my new book conveniently placed in a plastic bag before exiting the store. Although I wanted to continue exploring vale I knew dragging the book around everywhere would get tiring so I decided to return it to my hotel room and head there quickly. After finishing that little task I realize that it's around noon and my stomach makes its self-known."alright alright I'm eating be quiet" I murmur to myself as I quickly look around for a fast food place and to my delight one is actually close by.

Once I ordered my food I quickly sit in a booth with a sigh and start drumming my fingers on my table as I wait for my number to be called. "Number 45" I hear and look at my number in joy as I quickly take my food back to the booth staring happily at the two chicken sandwiches, a small fry and chocolate milkshake

"Alright me dig in" I say to myself before first eating the chicken sandwiches, actually they tasted Like the ones from Wendy's and Wendy's chicken sandwiches are good their not great but they're not terrible. Once I had finished my sandwiches I start dipping my fires in my shake before simply eating the fry. "man that's a good milk shake" I mumble softly before doing the same thing with all my fries and too quickly I seem to have finished them all. Once I realize I could drink my milkshake and walk around I quickly left the store but not before sending one last wave over my shoulder to the cashier.

As I continue to walk around in vale I don't see many shops that don't really hold my attention, but I did see a weapons shop I didn't really go in since most of what they had was bullets and different kinds. But after another ten minutes of pointless walking I see something that actually makes me stop and head inside. On every shelf and in every nook and cranny was filled with musical instruments, not many people know this but I'm a music nut though I can't play anything people tell me my voice is pretty good for someone of my age. Anyway as I continue to eÿe all the equipment I hear a voice ask "see anything you like"

'Whoa I didn't even realize he was here' I think quietly to myself as I turn around and smile sheepishly at the man. The man seemed to be older then tukson by a couple of years shown by the few grating hairs and some wrinkles in the man's face as he flashed me a smile."Ah I like them all" I say pointing to all the instruments starting with the guitars before moving to the pianos and even the drums in the back "my only problem is I don't know how to play anything" I admit with a small sigh before exiting the store and heading to my hotel room, if I want to know about vale id better start reading I am leaving tomorrow morning. Once I make it to my room I flop on the bed and quickly open the book to start reading.

**8 hours later**

"Wow well at least their history wasn't boring" I mumble as I think over all that I just read, so apparently man here formed from dust and have been battling these manifestations of darkness known as grim for thousands of years and that they're more than one. Species of human, I'm not talking about skin color here these people have animal traits like tails and ears. "Wait does that mean bunny girls exist, gah Zohan clean clean thoughts" I say quickly as the image comes to my mind. But besides that ...image that formed into my mind apparently the Faunus and humans were in a war a couple of years ago. "Man well at least a bit too suspicious when I go to beacon". After I think this I give a long sigh and place my glasses on the nightstand next to me before I try to get to sleep and soon sleep embraces me in its sweet darkness. Though it's not for long as I feel myself slowly land onto something and gasp when I realize where I am."why am I here" before noticing that the picture changed, last time I was here it was just me in the picture but know I see myself sleeping but I'm surrounded by three teens who look just a bit older than me pointing the key blade at me all three smiling at each other.

"Well look who decided to visit" someone says behind me and I turn around surprised to see the teens from the picture walking towards me

"Who are you" I ask confused as my skull starts to pound brining me a head ache"

"We are"

**And that's where I'm ending it my first major cliff hanger , write who you think the three teens in a review are and if you liked it favorite and follow , also I'm sorry this took so long , I have no excuses besides being one of the laziest people you will ever meet. Well I guess until next time**


End file.
